Binding Hearts
by jo-chan
Summary: Three years later in the RK universe and things are about to change...drastically. Kaoru and Misao learn the magic of love but a painful tragedy would shatter their hearts. Please r&r people, I need the feedback!


Binding Hearts

Binding Hearts

****

By: [**Jo-chan**][1]****

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters that would appear in this fan fiction, they were created by the genius of Nobuhiro Watsuki. So, any legal actions will be discounted since I am so broke, a mouse has more luxuries than I do. So, on with the story!

This is for my soulmate, HC whom I've lost in this lifetime.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Kaoru-chan,

Ohayou! How're things there in the Kamiya Dojo? Is Himura-san still addressing you as Kaoru-dono...wait, you don't have to answer...sigh, he probably still is. The oniwabanshuu are doin' great, Hiko's been in town as of late and Omasu and Okon-san are sighing and daydreaming all the time. It's exasperating! Have you heard that Takeda Kanryuu has escaped? Aoshi has been grimmer and I don't know what to do! But police captain Cho assured us he left for US when he escaped. And there is this really great show in town, a few gaijin folks who tell your future and stuff like that. When you visit Kyoto we could come see Madame Shedrianne. So, 'til here Kaoru-chan, hope you could drop by soon! Sayonara!

Misao Mikimachi

*******************************************************************************************************************

Kaoru set down Misao's letter with a sigh. Here she was, 20 years old but still unmarried! 

She clenched her fists, her eyes fairly blazing as she chastised herself, "I am not ugly but why hasn't Kenshin married me!"

"Oi! Jou-chan, what's with the scary face?" asked Sano as he carelessly flung a huge arm over Kaoru's slim shoulders making her lose her lose her balance and fall over flat on her face.

"SANO!" screamed Kaoru as she pushed herself up and bonked Sano hard on his head.

"Oro!" exclaimed Kenshin who entered just in time to see Kaoru whap Sano and send the gangster into orbit.

Kaoru flushed, quickly putting her hands behind her back, glaring at Sanosuke all the while. 

"Che, busu, you are such a tomboy!" remarked Yahiko as he strutted in the dojo his bokken slung casually on his shoulder. He flashed his typical cocky grin at a fuming Kaoru.

With a deceptive mildness, her voice making Kenshin wince in dread, Kaoru asked, " Thank you very much for the compliment _Yahiko-chan_. Since you're back in the dojo, I want you to clean the entire dojo, from top to bottom before dinner. I don't think the lovable Yahiko-chan would like to miss dinner, ne?" Kaoru was smiling sweetly by the time she finished speaking. 

Yahiko's face was white and Sano, rousing from his stupor, rubbed his head and said, "Ojouchan, you are merciless."

Whirling, Kaoru in a lightning-flash movement grabbed Yahiko's bokken and walloped the day lights off Sano's poor person. Yahiko snickered but fell silent when Kaoru scowled at him.

"Busu..." muttered Yahiko under his breath.

Kaoru grabbed the back of Kenshin's collar and dragged the hapless ruruoni away while Kaoru muttered, "Baka baka baka" 

"Ororoooo...."

****

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Dear Misao-chan,

Konnichiwa! I must say, the oniwabanshuu carrier pigeons are very reliable. How's everything in Aoiya? Everything here is driving me crazy! Sano and Yahiko have been driving me nuts, always teasing me and I'm afraid I'm being too much of a tomboy that Kenshin is surely repulsed! Mou! But here's some good news; I'll be dropping by in Kyoto next week! Isn't that great? I can't stand it anymore in the dojo so I volunteered to take some stuff from Tae-san to give her sister Sae. Is Aoshi-san's humor much improved? I hope so. I wouldn't want to get the cold shoulder when Kenshin and I get to Kyoto. 'Til here Misao-chan, ja ne!

Kamiya Kaoru

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Kaoru-chan!" screamed Misao as she jumped down from the roof to hug her friend.

Laughing, Kaoru hugged her back, conveniently tossing all her packages to Kenshin who was struggling with more packages.

"Kaoru-dono!" exclaimed Kenshin as he juggled the numerous packages, some light, some very heavy.

Frowning, Kaoru looked back at Kenshin and said, "Mou, Kenshin, you can carry those packages I'm sure!"

Chattering, Kaoru linked arms with Misao and began chattering at a fast pace. Still laughing and talking they entered Aoiya without a backward glance at the redhead who was trying desperately to balance the packages.

A large hand steadied the tilting boxes and with an almost inaudible sigh of relief, Kenshin peered over the side to see Aoshi Shinomori's hands bracing the other side.

"Sessha wa arigatou, Aoshi-dono..."

An almost imperceptible quirk in his mouth signified Aoshi's amusement and acknowledgement of the redhead's plight.

"Himura, let's take your packages inside," calmly suggested Aoshi as Kenshin sagged in relief.

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Oi Kaoru, let's go to town!" exclaimed Misao excitedly, her sea-foam eyes flashing.

"Doko?" asked Kaoru frowning distractedly as an oily-faced middle aged man sneered at her while they were sitting in Aoiya's table. 

"Kaoru-chan, daijabou ka?" asked Misao, frowning and looking at the direction of Kaoru's gaze. She met the eyes of the oily-faced man who smirked evilly and lasciviously at her.

An angry red flush stained Misao's cheeks and she watched rigidly as the man's eyes strayed toward Kaoru still wearing a lewd expression. She wanted to draw her kunai and turn the man into a living target but then the man broke the staring contest and left the restaurant abruptly.

Slowly, the tension drained out of Kaoru's body and Misao sighed loosening her muscles.

Still staring after the door, Kaoru quietly said, "Hai, Misao-chan. Let's go to the gaijin mystic who you told me about."

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The establishment was inconspicuous. Like other Japanese buildings, there was very little embellishment. But the interior was definitely something else.

The interior of the building was painted black, lighted by black candles on the left, white candles in the right. Moon-shaped lanterns hung on the ceiling and rows and rows of bookshelves were found. A musky incense scented the air and despite the lack of windows, the room was surprisingly chill. There were several Japanese women, young and old sitting in chairs that was propped on the left side which led to a curtained room.

"Mou, nanja sorya?" asked Kaoru, whispering, still uneasy at the ominous surroundings.

A pleasant faced foreign woman with soft voice spoke to them.

"Irrashaimase!"

"Aa," answered Misao looking around the place in wonder. 

"Young ladies what can we do for you?" asked the soft-spoken foreign lady as she gestured around the merchandise.

"Watashi... nani...." stammered Misao unable to explain that they wanted to see the mystic.

The lady smiled understandingly as she gestured at the books, "Why don't you look at the books first before you speak to Madame Shedrianne. She still has a lot of customers."

Kaoru nodded gratefully as she tugged Misao after her. "Arigatou."

"Wow, Kaoru-chan, look at all these books!" exclaimed Misao peering at the titles.

Kaoru bent and studied the pretty glass colored jars that contained various herbs and mixtures. " Hai, Misao-chan, what are these?" asked Kaoru, obviously fascinated by the items. 

All the items were labeled in Japanese. There were some books though that had leather casings that were written in English.

A book covered in black leather caught Misao's eye and the spine of the book showed a carefully stenciled star. 

"Book of Binding Spells**"**

Misao read the title aloud and Kaoru looked surprised. "Misao-chan, the title was written in English, I didn't know you knew how to read it," remarked Kaoru as she sidled up next to Misao.

Kaoru took the book off the shelf and sighed softly, "Oh! There was a little Japanese translation at the bottom!"

Misao grinned slyly, and giggled, "Ne, Kaoru-chan, I can also read a little English, oniwabanshuu are spies remember? Long ago, I as the okashira had some of us trained in various languages to serve our clients better."

Kaoru laughed and peered at the book she held in her hands. It was oddly light, even though it was a very thick tome. The black leather cover was smooth, even silky to the touch and she found herself caressing the flowing surfaces. The book fascinated her.

Misao grabbed the book from Kaoru's hands and she opened it. She let out a gasp when the pages seemed to fly and turn to a page somewhere in the middle. 

Kaoru gasped too and peered over Misao's shoulder. She squinted at the sinuous script. "Binding Hearts," she read aloud.

Misao looked surprised, "Kaoru-chan, you read English?"

Kaoru gave a quick smile and nodded, "Aa, Yutarou has been teaching me every time he comes to visit."

"Young ladies."

They both gave a squeal of surprise, their hearts rapidly beating. 

"You can't read the book unless you buy it. Madame Shedrianne can see you now," informed the soft-spoken foreign lady. She looked pointedly at the book the two were clutching and both flushed guiltily like schoolgirls. 

"Hai. Sumenasai," murmured Kaoru as she was about to replace the book back in its position.

Misao grabbed the book and asked the woman, "How much is the book dono?".

The middle-aged woman smiled as she took the book, her long, surprisingly elegant fingers stroking the smooth leather cover. "Are you sure you want to buy this? This is a very powerful book."

"Powerful?" echoed both Kaoru and Misao watching the woman's fine but infinitely wise dark eyes.

"Aa, it has infinite knowledge written in its pages handed down from generation to generation of Egyptian priestesses. It is very evocative and potent enough to register immediate results in spells that could last all your lifetimes."

"All your lifetimes?" asked Misao, baffled by the strange remark.

The woman nodded wisely and explained, "Your life doesn't end merely with death, that is merely a physical demise. A human soul is immortal, it is reborn according to his/her karma. 'What you sow in this life, so you shall reap in your next'. If you were a beast who delighted in the pain of others, in your next life he shall be a beast of the fields."

"Hai. I think we shall buy this book," said Kaoru looking wistful. 

The woman nodded as she named the price, turning so that she can wrap the purchase. Kaoru's cheeks flamed and she looked beseechingly at Misao who added her own money in the counter to seal the purchase. "So will you young ladies now see Madame Shedrianne?" asked the woman as she handed the procured item. 

"Ano, eh, I don't think we can afford her time anymore, my friend and I will just come back the next day," stuttered Kaoru as she turned to the exit. The woman just smiled and nodded when Kaoru dragged Misao away despite the okashira's loud protests.

****

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"Psst, Kaoru-chan!" whispered Misao glancing furtively at the corner of her eye. She was taking Kaoru to her favorite place. It was pretty near the temple where Aoshi usually meditated which is convenient for her and it was secluded enough with an excellent view of the sea. It was an overlooking mountain cliff, warmly covered with grass and flowers. 

"Nani?" asked Kaoru absently, holding the book. 

"There's a man following us! He is dark skinned and short," whispered Misao. She tightened her grip in her concealed kunais. She felt uneasy all of a sudden, remembering her involvement with the dispersion of Kyoto dissidents.

Kaoru's instincts began railing, all of a sudden, the strange sense of jeopardy tingled through her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of rough clothes and dark skin. She got the distinct feeling of lustful focus but Misao was shuddering next to her, so she realized it was Misao who was probably the recipient of more depraved looks. As quickly as she noticed it, the lecherous attentions ceased and the sense of being watched dissipated. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief that turned to laughter when Misao let out a strong expletive.

"Misao-chan, it is probably some randy goat. Let's try the one of the spells in this book Misao, you know, just for fun?" pleaded Kaoru.

Misao suddenly smiled too, "Aa! Let's grab a few materials the woman said we needed for the spell! Let's pick it up on the temple on our way to the cliff."

****

************************************************************************************************************************************

They were laughing when they reached the spot. Kaoru set down the thick tome and box of riceballs. She grinned when Misao plopped down on the soft ground, sighing contentedly as the refreshing sea breeze caressed their hair. Kaoru sat neatly sat on her heels and appreciated the peace of the moment.

Misao rolled over and grabbed the book. The odd thing was, it was open in the somewhere in the middle and she sat up and dragged the book on her lap. "Blood Binding," read Misao aloud and Kaoru opened her eyes to look at Misao. 

As if it was completely natural, Misao placed the book in the center and she straightened up, imitating Kaoru's posture as she faced her, the book in between them. A cool breeze tinged with a salt sea tang, swept the area, rustling the grass and leaves and Misao and Kaoru's hair. It swept through everything but apparently, not the pages as the page remained firmly where it was. There was a feeling of intuition and ingrained power as they poured over the book. As if guided by the knowledge of the ancients, each took turns in reading the necessary materials.

They produced a bowl, small but clean. When Kaoru read, "An ounce of the involved person's perfumed oil."

Misao grinned and took a small vial that was tucked behind her obi. "Kaoru-chan, it's a good thing that I always bring my favorite scent because I want to smell good for Aoshi-sama." Kaoru grinned too and drew her own vial of perfume from her kimono sleeves. 

"Separated petals of a person's favorite flower," read Misao as she grabbed a white lily from her obi and Kaoru smothered a laugh at how accessible Misao's obi is. She took a single white rose and set it beside the other items. 

She turned solemn and said, "We may now begin the blood binding ceremony."

First they threw the items mentioned above in the bowl and placed the hands over it, their fingers held loosely in each other's grasp. 

Together, they chanted, "What is yours is mine, what is mine is yours."

Next, Kaoru took one of Misao's kunais and waited until Misao held her own. With a deep breath, without flinching, utterly concentrated on the ritual, Kaoru cut herself across her palm and never took her eyes off Misao who did the same. 

Blood spurted from the deep gash as Kaoru cut her right palm and Misao her left. Raising it, Kaoru said quietly, no longer reading the book but guided by instinct, "My blood." She allowed her palm to bleed over the gathered items. 

Misao looked back as solemn as Kaoru and raised her left hand in response to Kaoru's right hand that hovered above the items, still dripping blood. Misao said as quietly, "My blood." She held her own hand above the items and when enough blood trickled down, she carefully clasped her bleeding hand over Kaoru's hand, her wound against Kaoru's own wound. 

Together they chanted again, their eyes looked together, their hands clasped tightly, their blood mingling and trickling down the items.

"With my blood, I bind,

With your blood, you bind.

May you be my sister,

Marked by these words,

By our deeds,

And the blood that flows through my veins

Connected by our hearts' own affinity."

With that they sealed a connection stronger than anything beyond their lives, a connection that would last for all their lifetimes.

****

***********************************************************************************************************************************

When they got back to Aioya, everybody was there, including Aoshi who returned from the temple earlier than usual. He and Kenshin were sitting side by side and both men looked up when Misao and Kaoru entered. 

Self-consciously, Kaoru tucked her neatly bandaged hand up her long sleeves and Misao hid her hand behind her back. 

It was so strange, after their ceremony, Kaoru and Misao began feeling the emotions each could feel. Like when Misao saw Aoshi, Kaoru felt the Misao's excitement and love. It's like having one mind and sometimes, they no longer had to speak to know what's happening. It was baffling yet at the same time, exhilarating.

"Kaoru-dono, where were you all afternoon?" asked Kenshin, the concern evident in his violet eyes.

Kaoru found herself blushing and suddenly, she wished that Kenshin's eyes weren't so beautiful. She felt herself blush when she heard Misao's stifled laughter. She turned and gave Misao a level look. 

"Don't worry Kenshin, Misao was with me all day. I really don't think there would be men brave enough to take on Oniwabanshuu's okashira," answered Kaoru careful not to show her wounded hand to Kenshin. This was most unfortunate, it's going to be hard gripping any weapon for a good week or so, her cut was pretty deep and as Misao's own thoughts came to her, she realized Misao was also feeling slightly frustrated without the use of her left hand in combat.

"Misao, its a little dangerous going out these days, there are still a lot of rebels from the mountains who are against the Meiji government," said Aoshi quietly as he calmly sipped his tea.

"Aoshi-sama! I'm not a kid anymore, I think I can handle a little danger. Besides, the Oniwabanshuu were successful in last month's dispersal of those dratted dissidents," answered Misao as she flopped down on a chair next to Kenshin. Before Aoshi can open his mouth, Misao quickly snatched his teacup and drank all his tea. She flashed him a sassy grin before winking at him and leaving the room. 

Misao was feeling so light-hearted about Aoshi's show of concern that she neglected to hide her bandaged hand as she ascended the staircase. Kaoru mental warning came a little too late as Kenshin and Aoshi noticed it. Misao turned, paled slightly and gave Kaoru a weak smile that clearly said, '_There is no way I'm going back down to face those two!'_

Kaoru grumbled and said, '_Traitor_!' Kaoru felt Misao's evil grin and blasted amusement. 

' _I know_' drawled Misao's mental voice as it faded, leaving Kaoru alone with two very unsatisfied males.

****

************************************************************************************************************************************

The two were back in Madame Shedrianne's building a week later. After the whole bandaged hand thing and Kaoru's awkward and completely fabricated story, it was extremely hard to get out without either one of the men accompanying them. 

Today however, was their lucky day. The sky was crystal clear and so blue it hurts to look but Aoshi and Kenshin went away on some trip for Jiya who requested something from the temple. 

"AHH! Freedom!" said Misao as she walked confidently in the bright sun light. She smiled at Kaoru who smiled back, understanding each other perfectly. Their spell worked great and had certain advantages. It was a little hard to explain though why Kaoru's shoulders would suddenly shake with laughter from Misao's private jokes and Misao get mad at Kaoru's baits. All in all, they felt closer than natural sisters.

Kaoru entered the building first and smiled warmly at the same woman who sold them their book. Almost automatically, Kaoru flexed her still raw hand and 'felt' Misao do the same thing. 

The woman smiled when she welcomed them, "Iraisshimase! Madame Shedrianne is unoccupied right now, why don't you go on in and see her?" said the woman leading them to a room veiled by a curtain of black and silver beads. The woman knocked softly.

"Raikou," said a strangely accented yet oddly hypnotizing voice. 

As one, Kaoru and Misao entered and faced a surprisingly beautiful middle aged woman with silver-blond hair and bottomless black eyes. It was her eyes that drew a person's attention, filled with contrasts so stark it was fascinating. Life and death; Love and hate. Fascination and indifference. There was wisdom in those depths but there was also weariness, maybe of human frailities and life? Kaoru and Misao sat and looked at her, knowing whatever answers they would need can be found in those piercing eyes. 

First, the woman looked deep into Kaoru's eyes and lightly held her hand. She looked deeply, and Kaoru had the distinct feeling of the woman looking into her soul. The woman's red lips curved into a slight smile as she looked up from Kaoru's eyes.

She said, " You love a man with deep scars as much as you love your own life. You are living your second lifetime from the moment you were created and in your first you died without loving any man but your father. Hmm, you seem to have a penchant for dying young..."

Kaoru gasped and turned white. "But it is only in this lifetime where you learned how to fight because in your passed you died from a battle sometime in middle century Europe. You passed away because you refused to yield your father's whereabouts during that war. You were the daughter of a duke. This man you love, he loves you just as much but there are too many shields. You are too unsure in dealing with him because in this lifetime you live, it is your first time to meet him," continued the woman. 

"Hey what about me?" yelped Misao obviously enthralled by the talks about past lives. Madame Shedrianne let go of Kaoru's hand and looked into Misao's sea-green eyes as she held the younger girl's hand in a loose grip like she held Kaoru's. 

A smile graced the mystic's eyes and curved her lips. Suddenly she laughed. "You've been chasing a certain man for three lifetimes already!"

"NANI?" asked Misao very shocked. Kaoru laughed at that and waited for more details about Misao's past lives. 

"You've lived as early as the Roman Empire and you were a princess in one of those lives. (Misao shot Kaoru a wide grin at that) You were also a daughter of a Scottish laird but once you were abducted and sold into slavery. That explains your extreme dislike to oppression and being helpless. In all your lifetimes, you've known that man, a man with icy blue eyes. He has always been your protector but like Kaoru-san here, you always died young. The man with icy blue eyes has always blamed himself for your death because fate has always been cruel and you have never shared the love you felt for each other because of your untimely deaths," narrated the woman.

She turned a silent Misao's hand over to read her palm and suddenly, a shadow passed her face as she delicately traced the lines. She dropped it slowly and said, "Use the book to ensure future happiness. It will help you find each other."

Madame Shedrianne took Kaoru's hand too and read her palm. The same shadow passed in her face and with weariness all too prominent in her eyes, she repeated what she has said, "Use the Book of Binding Spells to ensure future happiness. It will help you find each other. It is only through you can the scarred man find redemption from his demons."

With that cryptic message the madame left. Kaoru and Misao were unable to disregard a sudden feeling of peril.

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Aoshi turned after offering the incense. Kenshin smiled at him, eager to get back to Aoiya, unable to shake off the feeling of an ambush. His suspicions were not mistaken, as Aoshi's eyes narrowed and Kenshin looked ready to battle. 

Kenshin sensed the battle kenki of a hundred or so men coming down from the mountains to probably attack Kyoto. "Rebels?" he asked as Aoshi tersely nodded.

Silent, they hurried from the temple, moving in a warrior-like stealth of the past war. As they caught glimpses of those war-roughed rebels who lost everything they believed in during the Tokugawa War. Some were formidable samurais left with no honor who think that the Meiji Era should be overthrown. 

Midway to the town, a ninja star landed next to Kenshin's head. A hail of the same weapons rained over the two men and being a Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu master and a master of Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken, the attacks were hardly a challenge. 

Both men were spurned by a mad need to see the women they cared about most protected. They fought fiercely. Kenshin's sakabatou flashed in wide arcs that knocked men away and unconscious.

Aoshi's kodachis danced a deadly rhythm as he slashed the dissidents, his body at one with his blades. He blocked an attack from a skilled rebel and had to use one of his techniques to twist away from the others converging on him at the same time.

"Doryusen!" yelled Kenshin as his sword cleared away half a dozen men at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, even as he and Aoshi fought some of the rebels, most still continued on their way to Kyoto yelling something about their plan working as predicted. He began to feel desperate, he knew somehow that Kaoru was in danger. Flashes of amber began surfacing in his eyes and he sheathed his sword and lashed out with a Ryu Kan Sen that hurled more rebels away. Aoshi stilled and with a cold expression in his eyes that spoke only of death, he turned to a copse of trees to Kenshin's right. Bullets began flying at a fast rate and at first, Kenshin and Aoshi were able to dodge the bullets but some of the rebels and dissident ninjas began attacking them, making it harder for them to dodge. A girl who suddenly stepped in front of them with blue-black hair made them lose their equilibrium. As they held still for half a second, the deadly bite of the Gatling gun registered on their bodies.

With a loud groan, Kenshin began running at god-like speed, Aoshi on his heels, his other kodachi dropped after being shot in his left side, which hit his shoulder, his thigh and his calf. He was a second too late in his jump.

Kenshin however got shot at his side, a lucky shot for the man I guess but the shock of seeing a raven-haired girl has cost much for his concentration. "Amakikeru Ryuu No Hira Meki!" yelled Kenshin as his best move destroyed the gun and drew the man who squealed like a pig, hidden beneath the shadows.

A cold smile graced face as he dove for the man who turned out to be none other than Kanryuu Takeda! His jaw was twisted in a gruesome mask and his small eyes blazed in fury at his defeat. But suddenly, he smiled, making Aoshi pull his kodachi in, short of killing the man.

"What's the smile for you bastard?" asked Aoshi who unlike Kenshin felt no qualms about killing those who needed it. He slashed Kanryuu across the chest, hearing the man scream in pain and taking grim satisfaction in it. 

"Aoshi, let's not waste time on him and get to Kaoru and Misao," instructed Kenshin quietly yet still as lethal as a hitokiri. 

"Iie Himura. This bastard obviously knows something we don't and I won't leave until he reveals it. Right Kanryuu?" bit out Aoshi in icy tones as a hard punch landed on his jaw making him cry out.

Gasping for breath, Kanryuu laughed demonically. "Shinomori... I swore that I'd destroy every last one of your Oni gang. Battousai, I also swore I'd destroy you...

"Nani woi utennen?" asked Aoshi shaking Kanryuu. He felt fear coil low in his belly. He knew something was desperately wrong. "Misao..."

Even Kenshin looked ready to kill Kanryuu as the ruruoni's mind came to the same conclusion after Kanryuu's remarks. Quitely, his voice low with rage as he asked the smirking villain, "I'm an inch from killing you Kanryuu, I don't want to but I will... not unless you tell me what you did!"

Almost smugly, Kanryuu looked up, his grotesque face more twisted with hate and evil. "I had the Oniwabanshuu kitchens drugged for quite some time now. Some would be helpless; some would be dead. It all depends on their reaction to the poison. Kyoto would be taken over by the rebels since nobody will be there to protect them!" With that he began to laugh, his sanity all but gone.

His face red with rage, Aoshi quickly slashed Kanryuu's throat with a feral twist of his kodachi. He kicked the corpse once it slumped down. "Hiretsukan."

Their hearts thundering mutual dread and despite their injuries, Aoshi and Kenshin hurried back to Kyoto cutting down any rebel who stood in their way. But even before they reached Aioya, they knew something has gone terribly wrong.

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Misao hung from a slender rope that clasped her hands, her kimono torn and bloodied, her breasts exposed. She felt so violated but even with her condition, she _knew_what happened to Kaoru was far worse. In the same room, Kaoru was also bound, her kimono much in the same condition, but she was staked on the floor, her hands and feet tied apart. She was staked out like a virgin sacrifice, which they were until a few hours ago. 

They were taken by surprise but in the attack, Kuro and Shiro suddenly got weak, unable to defend themselves. Jiya and Okon never managed to stand up. Misao, Kaoru and Omasu were left standing, weakened but were not killed.

Kaoru wondered about that. It seems that death was more preferable than the last few hours in this room. The men they noticed earlier: an oily faced man and a dark man and a burly rebel tied them up, beating them with such wild enjoyment Kaoru felt sick to her stomach. As each punch and kick and bite and abuse was handed out to them, Kaoru could hear Misao cursing. The younger girl was gagged for her oaths and expletives but not before she cursed them, Kaoru's voice echoing her curse, "May you get what you deserve"

After that point, it was nothing but sheer hell as they were raped, Misao while she stood and Kaoru while she was tied down. They both can hear Omasu's agony as the burly man crushed her bones even while being raped.

It took everything in them not to lose their sanity, after seeing Jiya and the others killed. 

It was only their connection that offered comfort, that even as tears flowed down their eyes. They never made another sound. The only comfort their connection could bring was the fact that Aoshi and Kenshin were safe. Each girl clung to that hope.

Misao wearily opened her eyes. She could feel her left eye swelling and her mouth felt bruised. She turned her head and looked at Kaoru who was staked out, her legs pushed apart. Kaoru was in a worse way, the oily-faced man was a sadist and he would cut Kaoru with a tanto even as he grunted over her.

'_Kaoru, are you all right?' _asked Misao mentally. She saw the men who raped them rise up and start towards them again. She heard the burly one bragging that Omasu, the girl he took died of pleasure. Misao felt tears starting in her eyes, the men were still unclothed, she could see the blood smeared on their manhood and thighs. The burly man was bearing the most, making it seem like he bathed his legs in blood. Misao felt rage in her heart. 

Wearily, Kaoru opened her eyes and closed them again as she realized the men's intent. She felt Misao's rage over Omasu but Kaoru's heart was curiously numb. The only faced man made her do vile things and hurt her so badly she felt blood still flowing down her thighs and her body aching with cuts. '_Misao-chan, I hope this would be over soon. They rigged our ropes so that if anyone sets us free, Aoiya will be blown up.'_

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the burly man standing at her feet, grinning madly. The oily faced man was in front of Misao, taunting the girl with his tanto and when she looked up, the dark man stood at her head, lowering himself. With all the hate in her heart, she cursed them, "May you show what you are for all your life."

Despite her bravado, she screamed when she felt their hands tightly gripping her.

****

************************************************************************************************************************************

A scream echoed as Kenshin and Aoshi stood on the street just outside Aioya. The area around them was full of bodies and when Kenshin heard that scream, he went mad; moving in a speed that belied his wounds. He burst through Aioya, his eyes burning with rage and leapt up to the room where the scream came from. 

He saw two naked men, gripping Kaoru who was tied like a sacrifice and with a savage cry, his sakabatou moving in a god-like speed, he struck out but this time, not on the reversed edge. "Kaoru-dono!" he cried out as he reversed his blade, slashing the men. His voice was full of rage, agony and fear.

Before the oily faced man could move, Aoshi's enraged face made him drop his sword. Aoshi spun the smaller man away from Misao slashed his genitals and while the man was still screaming, severed his throat.

Trembling with rage and the force of his emotions, he dropped his kodachi at Misao's feet and took Misao in his arms. Misao then felt something wet against her neck as Aoshi's fingers took the gag from her mouth, it was something she never expected even as she felt Aoshi hold her gently, his arms trembling as he held her. "Aishiteru Misao."

It was his tears.

Kaoru turned her face away as soon as she felt Kenshin drop to his knees by her side. She was too ashamed. She felt exposed, her kimono hiding none of her femininity and she flinched when Kenshin tried to touch her face. "Onegai, don't touch me," whispered Kaoru, her voice hoarse. She felt dirty and impure and she felt that somehow by touching her, Kenshin would be tainted. Her unbound hair flowed into her face and for once, she couldn't bring herself to look at Kenshin.

" Ka—kkk—Kaoru..." said Kenshin his voice full of pain. He moved to pull her kimono over her body and Kenshin felt tears start in his eyes. Kaoru was so beautiful and he felt sickened not being there to protect her from animals like the man who abused her. His eyes went over the various cuts, blood still flowing freely from them and suddenly, battousai emerged.

His amber eyes flashing ominously, he drew his sakabatou to cut off Kaoru's bonds and before he can do it, Kaoru screamed, "Iie!"

Her hands though bound reached for one of Kenshin's sleeves. His eyes shone amber at her and flatly, Kenshin said, "I'm going to free you kirei, it doesn't matter what happened here."

Kaoru never felt a moment of fear even as she realized it was battousai she was talking to. Her heart began beating with joy when he called her kirei but she knew; Kenshin would have to leave her. "Kenshin... onegai, if you love me even just a little bit, just walk away from me. If you free me, my bonds would trigger an explosion that would kill so many people. Tears began flowing down her cheeks and she felt Misao choking down her sobs. 

Aoshi his voice shaking asked, "Misao-mine, is that true? If I free you, will it also trigger an explosion?"

Misao nodded, "Hai, Aoshi-sama. Please just leave me here. Get as far away from Aoiya as you could. I would cut my bounds myself." Tears began flowing from Misao's eyes and Aoshi tenderly wiped them away. 

Aoshi looked over at battousai and when Kenshin gave a slight nod, Aoshi knew what they would do. Simultaneously, both men drew their swords and sliced through the ropes. Misao and Kaoru gave enraged screams. "Kenshin no baka!" screamed Kaoru as she felt herself lifted off and carried by Kenshin, shielding her from the explosion. Helpless tears streaked down their cheeks and Kaoru felt anger that she has never felt before stir in her heart. And then suddenly, everything went black as the explosion sounded.

****

**********************************************************************************************************************************

When Misao woke up, she was outside Aoiya. She was facedown on the cool earth and she realized something was on top of her. She turned and saw Aoshi, his eyes closed, his arms locked around her. "Aoshi-sama?"

Having no response, Misao tried to move Aoshi away and then she realized that the spot just above her breast and below her shoulder was burning with pain. She realized then that a large wooden shard was buried in Aoshi's chest had managed to pierce her too. "Aoshi-sama" whispered Misao. Tears began flowing heedlessly and she no longer felt the pain even as she pushed off Aoshi and turned him. 

'He is so handsome' thought Misao achingly as she ran gentle fingers over her Aoshi-sama's face. It was so surreal but there was something in his face that made Misao lay her head upon his chest as her tears dropped unto his chest. His face was wearing a peaceful expression. Misao remembered his arms locked around her tight. Suddenly she realized he loved her as much as she loved him. Only the knowledge came too late... Aoshi Shinomori, the man she loved for four lifetimes now is gone. 

"Misao," called Kaoru. She was less injured from the explosion but Kenshin was barely alive. Misao seemed totally out of it and when Kaoru looked back at Kenshin whose head she cradled in her lap, she found blurry violet eyes staring at her. Kenshin's bloodied hand crept up her face, tracing Kaoru's features as if to memorize them even unto the grave. Kaoru's breath got caught in her throat as Kenshin softly pulled her head down to his and kissed her. Kaoru felt her tears mixing with his as Kenshin's kiss said everything he never had the chance to say when life was better. Now that he was dying, all he could say was "Aishiteru" and he died, saying the words he never said when most needed.

****

************************************************************************************************************************************

The streets were still filled with smoke. Time stood still for Kaoru and Misao for awhile. Tears were unnecessary, the pain in their hearts has leached their senses of everything, even their own wounds. Their hearts were but empty ashes and even as they held the men they loved, they could feel nothing, only the instinctive need to never let go. Finally, Kaoru reached her right hand out to Misao and Misao held onto it with her left hand.

Their other hands were firmly placed on Kenshin and Aoshi, unable to let go. Misao and Kaoru's eyes locked together and now they knew what Madame Shedrianne had seen when she looked at them. There was only one thing left to do.

Their voices were emotionless, their hearts but turned to stone. They no longer needed the book of spells but what they chanted was evocatively powerful. Looking into Kenshin's face, her hand held above his heart. Kaoru could hear Misao echoing the words, her own voice choked by grief.

"I bind my heart with yours,

Let my soul be yours and yours mine.

May our love bind us,

For all our lifetimes

Two bodies, one soul

Always incomplete

Always seeking.

May my soul finds yours."

With that, the only thing that was heard in the silent street was the eerie howl of the wind as it took the lives of two women who loved too much but had so little time.

"May my soul find yours..."

~~END~~

Author's Notes: 

Whew! That was pretty long. It was angsty sure but if you want, I can write about their next life. But if you think its okay and I should leave it at that, well, I'm at your command. Please review my fics, it helps a lot in motivating me write. If you guys want, I can make my next fic tie in with this one. I have some grand ideas of a crossover between RK and Flame of Recca. Please R&R. I hope you liked this fic. Please email me for comments and suggestions if you feel like lynching me for killing Aoshi hey! I have grand plans for them. My next fic would be featuring Sano and Megumi since a lot have been asking for them. Thanks for reading! 

May 2, 2001

Translations:

Okay you guys, if my translations are wrong, well, gomen. I'm struggling with Japanese.

Irraishimase- this is commonly used by shop owners, it means welcome

Nani woi utennen- means 'what the hell are you saying?'

Raikou-come in/ enter

Nanja sorya- what's that?

Doko-where 

Sumanai- sorry

   [1]: mailto:jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
